Cinderela
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Um ninja especialista em genjutsu transporta um casal de shinobis para o mundo do conto de fadas. SasuSaku. Oneshot


**Cinderela**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Um ninja, especialista em genjutsu transporta um casal de shinobis para o mundo do conto de fadas. SasuSaku. Oneshot._

-

Em meio à densa floresta era quase impossível avistar um casal de shinobis que caminhavam lentamente lado a lado. Um deles, um jovem muito bonito e com a cara emburrada e a outra, uma moça esbelta e com um incomum tom de cabelo rosa. Sasuke e Sakura haviam recebido uma missão bem... entediante: levar à vila oculta da névoa um documento redigido por Tsunade ao kage da vila. Bem, até que a missão seria melhorzinha se o documento não fosse um convite para o aniversário dela.

– Tsunade-sama me paga! Isso é missão de rank D. Por que o dobe não está aqui? – reclamou novamente o moreno enfurecido. Aos 15 anos Sasuke se encontrava lindo com sempre, com seus olhos ônix e seus cabelos pretos espetados.

– Bom... Fazer o quê né? Ele foi à outra missão com Sai e Kakashi-sensei. – respondeu Sakura visivelmente fadigada. Apesar desta não ter mudado muito psicologicamente, seu físico estava muito diferente: mais esbelta, alta e com curvas que a tornavam bem mais feminina do que era antes. Não se jogava em cima de Sasuke como antes, mas ainda o amava do fundo de seu coração.

– Vamos acampar Sakura, já está muito escuro. – disse o jovem Uchiha para o alívio de sua companheira que já não agüentava mais andar e ouvir resmungos.

Informando que iria buscar lenha para fogueira, a Haruno se afastou enquanto o moreno estendia os sacos de dormir. Após uma reforçada refeição e um bom banho num riacho a 200 metros de distância do acampamento, ambos se prepararam para dormir.

– Não vai dormir Sasuke-kun? – perguntou simbolicamente Sakura, afinal, já sabia a resposta.

– Durma você primeiro. – respondeu automaticamente como sempre o fazia. Sasuke não iria admitir, mas todas as vezes em que acampava com sua equipe ele era sempre o último a dormir. Claro que não havia necessidades, mas ainda assim gostava de observar certa garota respirando suave com o semblante sereno como um anjo.

Já a rosada, acostumada com o jeito de seu companheiro, apenas se deitou, adormecendo logo em seguida. O moreno a observou por mais ou menos meia hora, apurou seus sentidos na tentativa de sentir a presença de algum inimigo e ao se dar por satisfeito, também dormiu.

A noite estava calma, nem muito quente nem muito fria, perfeita para um sono profundo, e o que Sasuke não identificou fora a presença de uma figura pequena, escondida em meio à copa das árvores. Seu sorriso malicioso alargou-se, deixando à mostra amarelos dentes.

– Vai ser divertido brincar com esses dois – sussurrou baixo o misterioso ser e fazendo alguns INS com as mãos, lançou um genjutsu sobre o casal.

--

Sakura acordou incomodada. Estava com frio e estranhamente com fome. Uma luz avermelhada afetava seus olhos cerrados e sonolentos. Ao apalpar ao redor de seu corpo abriu os verdes orbes assustada. Onde fora parar seu saco de dormir?

– Onde estou? – sussurrou surpresa ao ver-se sentada no chão de uma velha cozinha iluminada apenas pela luz vermelha do fogo que crepitava do fogão à lenha. Em suas mãos segurava um esfregão velho e sujo e ao seu lado havia um balde cheio até a metade. - Que roupa estou vestindo? – acrescentou segurando a barra do vestido que vestia o qual Sakura supôs ter sido feito de trapos.

"Devo estar sonhando!" – pensou.

Porém a rosada mal terminou seu lógico raciocínio de que o que se passava era apenas um sonho e a porta foi aberta com violência, surgindo desta a figura de uma mulher bela, charmosa e peituda.

- DORMINDO DE NOVO NO SERVIÇO, SUA GATA BORRALHEIRA IMPRESTÁVEL?

– Tsunade-sama!? – assustou-se Sakura dando um pulo e quase chutando o balde ao seu lado.

Realmente era Tsunade. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho longo com pedras incrustadas, ao contrário do vestido da Haruno a roupa da loira era extremamente chique e limpa. O olhar desta mesclava-se entre nojo e arrogância e ao dar um passo para frente a rosada pôde avistar que mais duas moças bem vestidas também a observavam com sorrisinhos maliciosos.

– Ah mamãe! Castigue-a! – incentivou uma moça bela e loira.

– Isso mamãe! Dá mais serviço pra ela! – apoiou outra jovem ruiva com uma estranha verruga nos lábios.

- Aff... Essa não! – Lamentou a Haruno ao avistar Ino e Karin.

– Não será necessário minhas queridas. Ela não vai ao baile e isso já é castigo suficiente, não é Sakura-cinderela. – triunfou Tsunade com um sorriso cínico esboçando em sua face.

– Cinderela? – estranhou Sakura - Então nesse sonho, que só pode ser sonho claro! Tsunade-sama é minha mãe e as meninas são minhas irmãs. – concluiu alto o pensamento.

– Madrasta sua folgada! E mais respeito ou te faço limpar a chaminé mais uma vez! – enfureceu-se a loira.

– É e nós não somos suas irmãs, somos suas MEIAS-irmãs! – berraram as duas jovens em uníssono como se aquela conclusão fosse uma ofensa.

"_Apesar de ser sonho elas continuam com o mesmo temperamento" – _pensou a Haruno com uma gota e um suspiro.

– Bem... Nós já vamos para o baile. Limpe tudo direitinho Sakura-cinderela. – ordenou Tsunade antes de se virar para abrir a porta dos fundos e deixar a vista para Sakura uma bela carruagem onde as três damas seriam levadas para o tal baile. Ino e Karin ainda se viraram para mostrar, infantilmente a língua para sua "meia-irmã".

Ao ver-se só, a Haruno pôs suas mãos na cintura e com voz alta falou:

– Bem se esse sonho é Cinderela onde está minha fada madrinha?

– BEM AQUI DATTEBAYOU!!! – gritou uma voz conhecida vindo do fogo que ainda queimava no fogão a lenha. E não foi com susto, mas com gargalhadas que Sakura recebeu a pessoa que a ajudaria a ir ao baile.

– Naruto!? Você é minha fada madrinha? – berrou a rosada tentando se controlar na frente de um Uzumaki que fazia cara de choro e sussurrava "Sakura-chan, pare".

Mas as tentativas de controle da Haruno foram por água abaixo ao ouvir outra voz conhecida vinda da porta aberta.

- Não tira sarro senão não vai para o baile heim.

- Ai, essa é demais! Ai, vou ter um treco de tanto rir! Sai e Naruto são minhas fadas madrinhas? - exclamou alto enquanto na cabeça dos amigos formavam-se gotas.

– Chega feiosa! Vamos ao serviço que não temos muito tempo! – avisou o moreno recebendo logo em seguida um soco na cara que o fez afundar na parede próxima à porta.

– Quem é feiosa?

– Sakura-chan você já está atrasada! Vamos começar com o seu vestido – disse o Uzumaki sacando uma kunai de seu bolso.

– Kunai? Por essa eu não esperava. – estranhou a Haruno.

– Qual é feiosa? Você não queria que a gente usasse varinha de condão queria? – implicou Sai recebendo outro soco e desta vez atravessando a parede e fazendo um enorme buraco nesta.

– Chega gente senão a história não rola... – cortou Naruto - Eu vou lá cuidar da carruagem. Vê se deixa a Sakura-chan bem bonita heim bastardo.

– Pode deixar! –respondeu o moreno entrando pela porta aberta e massageando seu recente galo.

Sai sacou sua kunai e fez com que um brilho iluminasse Sakura. Logo, um lindo vestido prateado já estava em seu belo corpo, agora limpo de qualquer fuligem ou gordura.

– Nossa Sai! Tenho que admitir, ficou lindo!

– Mas é claro! Eu tenho bom gosto. – concordou sem modéstias o moreno, que retirou de sua capa um par de sapatos brilhantes e entregou-os a Sakura - Põe os sapatos de cristal e vamos lá ver sua carruagem.

Ao saírem da casa encontraram um Naruto desesperado, tentando fazer sumir uma charrete com um burro e um... camelo.

– Sua besta! Você quer que eu vá de charrete? – berrou a rosada impaciente.

– Desculpa Sakura-chan. – pediu o loiro - Já vai melhorar! – e com um brilho na kunai a charrete se transformou numa linda carruagem, com dois cavalos brancos.

Sakura olhou admirada e sonhadora, tal era sua distração que nem ligou quando Sai novamente a chamou de feiosa.

– Ótimo feiosa! Você já está atrasada. Suba logo que nós já vamos indo.

– E não se esqueça Sakura-chan. À meia-noite o feitiço acaba. – acrescentou rápido Naruto antes de ambos sumirem em uma fumaça.

Ainda maravilhada, a rosada sobe toda sorridente em sua bela carruagem e espera que esta ande, o que não acontece, fazendo esta descer furiosa xingando horrores o loirinho.

"_Provavelmente esse baka esqueceu o cocheiro!"_ – pensou.

Bem... Felizmente ou infelizmente Naruto se lembrara do cocheiro, mas foi com uma veia saltando em sua testa que a rosada se deu conta de quem era o rapaz que a conduziria.

– ACORDA SHIKAMARUUUUU!!! – berrou furiosa a Haruno fazendo o jovem quase saltar de cima do transporte.

– Hã? – assustou-se olhando para a dona da voz que o despertara. – Ah! Você já está pronta! Sobe aí então e vamos indo. – disse entediado.

– Se você dormir no meio do caminho juro que te mato! – ameaçou a moça.

E assim seguiram para o baile real que já havia começado.

-

Sasuke não estava entendendo o conforto que sentia e abrindo seus orbes negros lentamente viu-se deitado sobre uma enorme e confortável cama. Dando um pulo de susto o rapaz começou a imaginar mil coisas. Onde estava Sakura? Onde ele estava? Será que ele estava sonhando? E que roupas esquisitas de príncipe ocidental do século XV ele estava vestindo?

Sentiu que suas perguntas seriam respondidas quando a porta se abriu, porém foi com susto que recebeu o rapaz de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados.

– Neji!? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou assustado – O que você está vestindo? – acrescentou ao olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça observando suas engraçadas roupas.

– Sasuke-sama não me diga que estava deitado. – disse o rapaz sem, aparentemente, se preocupar com as estranhas perguntas que lhe haviam sido feitas e ainda acrescentou. - Vai amarrotar seus trajes! Todos já estão no salão esperando-o.

– Todos quem? E que salão? – perguntou completamente confuso.

– Como assim Sasuke-sama? O baile dedicado ao senhor, que seu pai está fazendo para que escolha uma noiva.

Diante daquela informação o Uchiha piscou os olhos arregalados e em seguida contraiu seu semblante indignado.

– O quê???

– Oras Sasuke-sama! Deixe de bobagens e vamos logo – disse Neji sem paciência empurrando Sasuke que agora gritava.

– Pare de me chamar de "SAMA"!

--

Após percorrer uma série de largos corredores e ser reverenciado a cada esquina por algum guarda os rapazes chegaram a um enorme salão, muito bem decorado e cheio de gente, principalmente de garotas. Quando Sasuke apareceu as mulheres mal conseguiram se controlar e ele podia ouvir comentários como: "Ai, ele é lindo!", "É meu!", "Não! Ele vai escolher a mim!", mas como um orgulhoso Uchiha, nenhuma delas lhe interessou.

Neji o guiou até o trono onde se encontrava uma pessoa muito bem vestida, envolta por uma capa vermelha e cercada de guardas. Esta se encontrava sentada, observando-o se aproximar com uma mão apoiando o queixo e a outra segurando aberto um pequeno livro cuja capa era muito bem conhecida pelo jovem Uchiha. Ao aproximar-se mais descobriu quem era o pervertido rei.

- Kakashi. – disse Sasuke sem muita surpresa.

– Olha os modos com seu pai menino. – alertou o Hatake em seu costumeiro tom de voz pacato.

– Quê? – perguntou, concluindo em seguida – Mais essa agora!

– Bem. – começou o rei fechando o livro e passando a fitar o jovem a sua frente. - Estou lhe dando esta festa para que escolha uma noiva então... Por que ainda não dançou com nenhuma?

– Eu não vou dançar! – reclamou o Uchiha inconformado.

– Se não escolher uma noiva hoje, continuo te dando missões de rank D para cumprir. – ameaçou.

– Não é você quem dá as missões. É a godaime. – falou convicto Sasuke, porém o que este não esperava era a resposta na ponta da língua de seu "sensei".

– Que godaime o que rapaz? Eu sou o rei! – retrucou astuciosamente o Hatake.

"_Bom pensando por esse lado, ele tem razão. Que sonho mais idiota!"_ – pensou com sensatez e com um resmungo se virou para procurar alguém para dançar.

Agora Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro do salão na tentativa de encontrar alguém que não fosse tão irritante para dançar, mas a atenção, tanto dele quanto do salão inteiro, foi desviada para a entrada principal de onde se podia ver uma linda donzela com um vestido magnífico e um pouco envergonhada em sentir os olhos do salão sobre sí.

Com o semblante surpreso o jovem Uchiha nem percebeu que suas pernas o encaminhavam em direção a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele estranho sonho.

– Sakura?

--

"_Ai estão todos olhando pra mim"_ – pensava a Haruno acanhada enquanto vasculhava o salão com o olhar na tentativa de encontrar mais alguém conhecido, porém tamanha foi sua surpresa (e seus olhos) no momento em que avistou um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos ônix se aproximar. – _"Sasuke-kun?"_

O Uchiha caminhou até a garota até ficar frente a frente com esta e perceber que apesar da cara abobalhada que esta lhe fazia, ela estava simplesmente linda.

"_Ai, agora está ficando bom! Como o sonho é meu ele vai se declarar pra mim." – _pensou Sakura esperançosa e sonhadora com o que seu grande amor tinha a lhe dizer.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou indiferente.

E a rosada que quase caiu no chão de decepção teve que se recompor para responder zangada:

– Como assim "o que estou fazendo aqui"? O sonho é meu por quê não iria estar?

– Seu sonho? – indagou o Uchiha irritado - Meu sonho você quer dizer né? Não! Melhor! Meu pesadelo!

– É meu sonho Sasuke-kun! E já que o príncipe é você - disse reparando na coroa que o mesmo usava e suas vestes - deveria me tirar pra dançar, não acha?

– Eu não vou dançar com você – respondeu birrento, mas ao se virar e dar de cara com uma Ino fazendo biquinho, o Uchiha se volta rapidamente para a rosada e pergunta: Quer dançar?

Sorrindo vitoriosa a Haruno aceita o convite e ambos se encaminham para o centro do salão cujo qual pareceu ter-se aberto apenas para os dois dançarem. A valsa se inicia e o público manteve os olhos firmes no casal que parecera se esquecer do mundo externo, deixando o foco apenas para o momento... Para aquele momento em que os dois não eram mais ninjas, nem amigos, mas sim, jovens que amam como quaisquer outros.

A música termina e os jovens se reverenciam ainda hipnotizados pelo clima. Recuperando-se do baque inicial a Haruno logo pede para dançar uma nova música com um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos dançar mais uma Sasuke-kun?

– Acho que não vai dar tempo. – responde o Uchiha sem se alterar.

– Ah! Por quê? – pergunta Sakura emburrada.

Vendo que sua companheira não estava nem aí para o horário Sasuke resolve lembrá-la do pequeno, mas não menos importante, detalhe.

– Você por acaso não tem que ir embora à meia-noite? – indaga ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para um relógio de parede.

Ao se dar conta da mancada, Sakura solta um grito saindo correndo em direção aos portões na mesma hora. Faltavam somente dois minutos pra meia-noite.

– Até em sonho eu me dou mal, droga! – resmungou a rosada já do lado de fora do salão.

Enquanto descia as escadas feito uma louca, Sakura ouve a voz de Sasuke chamá-la. A mesma pára de supetão e virando-se com esperanças de que este agora fosse se declarar, responde com sua voz mais sensual e dengosa:

– Sim...

– Você tem que deixar o sapato.

Quase caindo no chão pela segunda vez por outra resposta decepcionante de seu príncipe e com um a veia saltando em sua testa, a Haruno retira seu sapato e o arremessa sem dó torcendo para acertar o alvo.

O Uchiha, porém consegue segurar o calçado bem a tempo de colidir com sua cara e ainda resmunga:

– Não são de vidro, não? Você vai quebrar jogando desse jeito!

– Ai que ódio!!! – Berra a Haruno virando-se em seguida para ir embora bufando.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke é obrigado a ir até a casa de Tsunade calçar o sapato em Sakura que obviamente, serve direitinho.

Como ambos já sabiam a continuação desse sonho que não acabava nunca, imaginaram o que viria a seguir e lá estavam, na igreja... Casando.

– E você Uchiha Sasuke aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legítima esposa? – pergunta docemente padre.

– Posso dizer não? – suplica Sasuke.

– Não! – responde grosso o casamenteiro.

– Então aceito. – disse o Uchiha sem saída.

– E você Haruno Sak...

– Corta essa! – interrompeu a rosada - Já que não posso recusar, então já aceito de uma vez!

– E eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Com estas palavras o casal de shinobis pôde sentir o momento constrangedor onde ao fundo escutava-se até mesmo o coaxar dos sapos. Sakura segurava suas bochechas vermelhas encolhida para o lado aposto do de Sasuke e este mesmo mantendo a pose não escondia o fato de seu rosto estar prestes a pegar fogo.

– Beija logo! – irritou-se o padre. (N/A: Que padre heim?)

"_Bom isso é só um sonho né, então..."_ – pensava Sasuke virando-se lentamente para encontrar os olhos verdes da rosada.

"_Ai, mesmo sendo sonho, eu vou beijar o Sasuke-kun..."_ – pensava Sakura já vermelha como tomate.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando, as respirações se mesclando, podiam ouvir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro, estavam quase colados agora, seus narizes tocavam e então...

- KAI

- O QUÊ? – gritou Sakura acordando assustada, percorrendo, no mesmo momento ao redor com seu olhar e percebendo que havia voltado para a floresta onde realmente acampara com seu companheiro de time. Olhava para todos os lados de dentro de seu saco de dormir e tendo ao seu lado Uzumaki Naruto ajoelhado com um semblante preocupado.

- Sakura-chan! Você está bem? – perguntava insistente o loiro.

A fogueira já estava apagada e do lado desta encontrava-se Sasuke, cujo qual Kakashi já posicionado com as duas mãos sobre seu peito dizia: "Kai" - Acordando na mesma hora o ninja assustado.

– Kakashi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Uchiha surpreso.

– Parece que vocês dois foram pegos em um genjutsu Sasuke – disse o sensei apontando para um pequeno ninja que estava sendo segurado por Sai – Eu conheço esse shinobi, ele tem linhagem sanguínea avançada, que é seu genjutsu, não é a toa que vocês não tenham conseguido perceber que era uma técnica ninja.

No mesmo instante Sasuke ficou escarlate.

"_Genjutsu? Então?" – _pensou sem conseguir acreditar.

Já no outro saco de dormir Sakura estava com a mão tampando a boca para não gritar.

"_Não foi um sonho?"_

Ao perceber o constrangimento de seus dois pupilos Kakashi tenta consolá-los:

– Bem... Mas não se preocupem ele não é um ninja mau! Só gosta de pregar peça nas pessoas.

É... E ele tinha conseguido!

--

À tarde se separaram novamente, o time de Naruto foi embora para Konoha e Sasuke e Sakura continuaram em direção à vila da névoa.

Já estava escuro quando a Haruno e o Uchiha jantaram e se prepararam para dormir. A rosada com vergonha demais pelo que tinha acontecido, simplesmente entrou no saco de dormir e fechou os olhos. Sabia que Sasuke a estava observando, mas este não se movia nem um centímetro.

"_O que teria acontecido se o Naruto tivesse me acordado alguns segundinhos_ _mais tarde?" – _pensou desolada a jovem.

Tão perdida estava com esse pensamento que só percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke quando este entrou em seu saco de dormir fazendo-a virar-se assustada.

– Sasuke-kun o que está... – tentou perguntar, porém foi calada por um dedo indicador muito suave.

– shiii... – calou-a sedutoramente para em seguida prosseguir – Só estou dando continuação ao nosso sonho... Onde paramos? Ah sim, aqui... – sussurrou tocando seus lábios com os da rosada suavemente, primeiro num selinho, que depois foi se intensificando, e quando repararam já estavam se beijando profundamente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Afinal, eles haviam casado, se beijado, e agora só faltava a lua de mel.

**Owari.**

Oi pessoal!! Eu sei que algumas pessoas irão dizer que já leram esta fic, e é verdade rsrs... Eu repostei ela agora betada, porque a que postei antes (quase dois anos atrás) estava muito podre... tanto no português quanto na história em si. Espero que apreciem a versão 2.0 (hauahua... brincadeira) e se divirtam... Acreditem, está bem melhor... Eu acho! n.~

Ah sim! Só um recadinho... Vou repostar todas as minhas antigas fics betadas... Espero que gostem, e acho que não vou dar continuação as outras fics em andamente antes de terminar de repostar todas as que eu considerar pobres de enredo e podres... rsrsrs...

Bjão.


End file.
